


Norse Realm Academy Loki x reader x Thor

by mermaidfan



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Art, Books, Christmas, College, Dorms, Europe, F/M, France - Freeform, Music, Odin - Freeform, Pranks, Rape, School, Smutt, Talent, Thor - Freeform, k-12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidfan/pseuds/mermaidfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are new to this new school and you have caught the eyes of two of the most desired guys in this school. What is a girl to do when her mom is horny as hell and unbeknownst to the reader once the two boys start their (as I call it) man periods... What do you do when your genes act up you are hornier than both boys combined. And that is before you start your period. You're worse when your period starts and what happens when you forget to make the guy put the condom on? You find out you have worse problems than the fact you pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Norse Realm Academy

"Mom do I really have to move? I don't want to leave. I want to stay back there with my friends." You grumbled, your mouth behind the bunch of roses your friend bought for you as a Good-bye present. You really didn't want to leave and attend this new school called Norse Realm Academy. This school had bad idea written all over it. You had to try out for a full ride scholarship. This school was meant for the gifted and extremely talented. You really thought you didn't cut it since your only talents were art and singing. 

 

Your mom sighed, "you'll do just fine Huney. I just know it." Yes, your mom believed In you, but you thought she believed in you a little too much for you were sure you would fail the first week of classes. 

 

"Mom I really want to stay at my old school," you whined just the way a toddler would if they were told something they didn't wasn't to hear, "mom this is torture, forcing me to move away from a perfectly happy life and perfectly nice friends." You believed there was no one that would understand you for who you are and how you believed the world to be against you. 

 

"Ugh, (f/n) (m/n) (l/n), start acting like a big girl and learn to adapt to big changes in your life. (F/n) you'll have fun at this new school I'm sure of it. You'll have a curriculum that will circle your talents and strengths. You'll do great at this school." Your mom explained with confidence In her tone.

 

 

Time skip~~~~ 

 

 

You fell asleep in the car, your mom woke you up by turning off the car. Waking up you saw the building that put together the academy. Seven min buildings, to the left were six buildings for the dorms, to the right were five buildings and a baseball court, tennis court, track field, football field, and soccer field, and in the very back of the academy was the library, cafeteria, and student supply and textbook store. In the center of the seven academic buildings was a quad and the very center of that was a large tree with nine orbs. The nine orbs symbolized the nine groups of the school; sort of like the four houses of hogwarts in J K Rowlings books "Harry potter". There were separate uniforms for the students in each group too. For example the ones in the blue orb group known as the Jotuns would wear blue, purple, and black, the Asgardians would wear Gold, white, and red, and the midgardians would wear brown, kaki, and blue. So you followed your mom to the main office building. A boy with lower neck length blonde hair, blazing sky blue eyes, and a goofyg grin on his facial features walked past you. 

 

 

Thor's thought: 

 

I turned my head to see a wondrous creature. What glorious strands of (c/h) locks of hair, what a mighty build for such a delicate creature! What fate has brought such a fascinating young maidan to the very same torture facility my father forces me to attend. I hope my brother doesn't take her for himself like all the others I have set my eyes on.

 

 

Back to you:

 

You were in the office with your mother while she was filling out paper work and the lady told you to fill out a survey. The survey had you fill out what your likes, dislikes are, and strengths and weakness are. The lady took the survey from you when you were finished and scanned it into the computer. The computer put you into:

 

 

 

 

 

Light elves~~~~

 

 

The lady gave you four different shades of yellow plaid short skirts, six white blouses, four yellow vests, three light yellow ties, and four pairs of white dress shoes. She also gave you the keys to your dorm room and told your mom that she'll have the facility workers get your belongs from the truck that will arrive in two hours. She buzzed a room for a volunteer to come to the office to show you around and take you to a locker room for girls. 

 

Your mom kissed you on your forehead, "I know you'll do great, (f/n)! I love you and I'll see you this summer break!" Your mom said enthusiastically. Yes it was true that your mom was spending the holidays with dad and they were going to Europe with out you. Hopefully, so they could have 'alone time' like you heard from your aunty Lucy when your mom wanted to have alone time with your father the first time, your mom got pregnant with you. You did not want to have a little sister or brother. The very thought of having something going up there makes you feel ill. Yes, another thing about you, you were going into the fourth grade and you knew about that kind of stuff. Maybe because you watched to much YouTube or your friends made you watch to many hentai crap. But it was so colorful you couldn't stop watching it.

 

You sat down waiting for the so called volunteer to show you around the school. You heard a door open, "Yes Mr. Owen I promise not to prank the middle school cheerleaders again." A young boys voice said in a very sarcastic manner. 

 

"I bet, the day you stop pranking is the day Thor loses a game." The man in the office said in gruff tone. 

 

"Whatever you say Mr. Owen, I must be off I don't want to miss to much of my class now would I?" The kid said behind the door. You couldn't depict what he looked like, but from the tone and sarcasm he sounded like trouble. He shut the door and came into view, he appeared to be the same age as you, the boy has raven black hair sleeked back, emerald green eyes, and his uniform appeared to be unnatural from all the others since none of the orbs resembled his colors. He had green shirt, gold vest, and black pants, plus what appeared to be black boots. 

 

He smirked when he walked past you, the other door opened to reveal the boy you past earlier, blondy. "Oh hey, I didn't know I was going to be the one showing you around," Thor said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, "By the way, my name is Thor Odinson. It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Umm..." Thor quizzically stopped and looked at you hopping for you to finish his sentence by introducing yourself. 

 

"Oh my name is (f/n) (l/n). It is a pleasure to meet you Thor." You smiled and shook his hand. You held onto your uniform in your right arm. 

 

"Oh, here I know of place you can change into your new uniform." Thor said with a gesture to follow him and you did. 

 

The boy with raven hair watched, scheming a way to make Thor loose the next game. 'Soon brother, you'll be the one at the butt of dads jokes.' Loki thought to himself.

 

 

To be continued~~~~

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The first Day Of a new school and New Life, Oh joy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are not so happy to begin a new school, but on the bright side you make a new friend. His name is Thor Owenson. You're guessing his actual name is Odinson since you were head of the Mythology class back at your old school. Of course, you're not going to tell him that. He's really cute though, his hair is like waves of gold that grow from his head to his lower neck. But, then why do the myths say that he is a red head and isn't he suppose to be like oh you suppose an adult by now. He appears to be no more about your age. Hope he's not a man stuck in a child's body... That would be torture for "Thunder God" if he is the Thunderer. Well, while all these questions bottle up in your head the little prankster prince is scheming to reck any chances of Thor winning the next Baseball Little Leagues, since he has to play against the Jotuns middle school group in three days. What is your part in all of this? Stay tuned.

"Here is building C, also known as our art studio and theatre." Thor pointed to a rather large brownish building with beautiful flowers decorating the outside courtyard. You marveled at the marvelous colors of flowers that surrounded the borders. Thor look back at you, your face had the expression of wonder and excitement. He smiled, "now if the young maiden would follow me to the next building, the one where you'll be taught your basics." You let out a sadden sigh.

"I thought here we would have a school schedule circling our talent not learning our typical basic math, reading, and ugh... Boring science. Why can't we skip those until we're like ninty-three when it doesn't matter anymore." Thor chuckled at your comment, "Aye, I wish I could too, but my father and mother say this is assenticial and also I wish these basic classes came to me as easily as they do for my class clown brother. He never has to worry about needing a homework pass, the little runt always gets detention passes from the teachers, well a few, most of the teachers cannot stand his behavior in class even though he is the only one to bring homework in on time and have it all correct. He really irritates me, I'm lucky I haven't been kicked off of the teams because of my homework and tests scores. If it wasn't for my brother being forced to tutor me, I would be stuck in, ugh, level four detention." Thor explained solumly.

"Thor, who is your brother? What is level four detention? And what do you have to do to get level one detention?" You asked these questions fast almost to where the words were hard to decifer. Thor chuckled once more, "my brothers name is unimportant for the time being, level four detention is where the individual is forced to learn what they don't get from a specific tutor, and you have to do something so very awful to where my father sees you unfit to be around people and locks you away for a certain amount of time, it's kind of like exbolsion except your still on school grounds till further notice." Thor explained to you with a serious face.

"Okay, so where are we going next?" You two were walking while you two were discussing your random topics.

"This is the elementary building, here you will be learning your basics with your fellow age group. The uniform you have will just put you in the school group that you are now placed in, as well as be the team you will root for for all games, your social group, and where you are allowed to sit in the cafeteria. Please don't be upset with me, that is how the school functions, if I had any say, for one my brother would not be in my group for starters, and two we were allowed to talk to each more often like this with no one around." Thor blushed a light pink. You turned scarlet, no boy has ever said they just wanted to hang out with you alone before.

"So I'll see you around Thor," you smiled at him with a light red dusting on your cheeks. Thor nodded and left you to change at a girls bathroom.

Time skip~~~~

Picking up the class schedule and map of the elementary building you found your first class was Math with Mr. Jones. You knocked on the door, the teacher came over and saw you were the new student. He told the student to be quiet and he told you to introduce yourself, "Hi, my name is (f/n) (l/n). I have just recently transferred from the district holindale 87 and I hope we may become good friends." Even you though your intro was cheesy, but what did you expect when you watch too many intros done on anime shows, you thought your introduction was good enough to impress the students. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. (L/n), now class we'll all treat Ms. (L/n) like we treat ourselves; with respect and kindness." Mr. Jones commanded the students like every other class you have been in with new students, including yourself, "now if you, Ms. (L/n) would go and take a seat next to um... Why not Mr. Owenson in the back. I bet he won't bite, especially when it's a girl student." The teacher smirked while glaring at the boy with sleeked back black hair and the green and gold uniform with black pants. "Hey, when did I say the new girl could sit next to me, sir?" The boy complained in a whiny tone, "why can she not sit next to Ol' Lard ass over there or Little miss Princess?" (Lard ass: I'm guessing hogan, and Little miss Princess is Sif.) His two fellow Aiesr, the group for Asgardians, gave him death glares. You were insulted by the fact that Loki didn't want you to sit next to him. Trying to hold back tears, "Loki, do I need to send you to the office again? You're one of my best students, why today do you act up? If you get another referral, you'll be put in level three detention." The teacher said sadly, "You know that if you're put in level three detention, you cannot have contact with any students for a week!" "That's his plan, Professor, he wants detention so he can't tutor Thor for his upcoming tests! Without Loki, Thor will fail and have to miss out on the next game causing us to lose, adding salt to injury we're up against the middle school Jotuns." Sif hysterically add in to make a point that Loki should not get what he wants. "Rules are rules, Ms. Sif, and Mr. Owenson knows if he steps out of line again he is sentenced to a week in his dorm without any privileges." No one saw but you, the boy named Loki smirked at that thought. "Ms. (L/n) if you prefer, I could have you moved to another class time, if you wish." Mr. Jones offered politely. You declined. Walking over to the back and popped a squat next to Loki, "I never said you have permission to sit next to me, quim." Loki whispered, facing toward the teacher, however the comment was meant for you. "Maybe, but you seem entertaining. I want to watch more." You whispered back flirting. Loki deviously grinned. "You may be interesting after all, quim." Loki whispered with venom rolling off his tongue. After class was over, you headed to your next class which was ugh... History... Fun. You saw Loki head the other direction, shrugging it off, 'maybe he doesn't have history next class,' you thought. Heading into your history class you found Thor, he appeared to be having an anxiety attack. You sat next to him since the seat right across from him and behind him were open, so you sat behind him. Once you put your stuff there, "Oh, Hey, Ms. (L/n) would it bother you if you moved to the seat in front of me? I mean if it is not to much of a bother, but my brother Loki sits behind me in the seat you are trying to comindere." Thor had this tone of pure worry. He sounded as though the sky was going to fall if someone sat in his brothers desk. "Alright, Thor calm down I won't sit at your brothers desk." He glared at you as if you didn't know and you had no clue. "Did you see my brother in the halls?" Thor asked with a serious tone just the way a drill Sargent would if he was out for blood. As you were sitting in your seat, "um... Yes Thor, but he strode the other direction." You tell thor honestly. Thor almost bolted out of his seat to go look for his brother when the final bell sounded off, the teacher, Mrs. Lee, the lady was chubby, short, blonde, but appeared she could knock out a few punks. Her hair was in a straight pony tail, her clothes were more black and dark blue, you would pin her for having a pun in the oven, but it was hard to tell because of her pudgy tummy, she wore classes, the ones you would see grandmothers wear; the ones with a chain connected to each handle so they didn't fall off. "Let me see now, it appears Loki isn't here, uh... Third time this month. My my my, he is a glutton for punishment. Well, that's the fifth referral from me, I think that equals out to... Level four detention." The teacher almost says this like its a good thing. "I'm sorry Thor, I hope you can find another Tutor in time for the midterms this upcoming Monday, if not, I can't make special exceptions for, if I do, than the rest of the group I sponsor would want special treatment too, and your father said no favoritism among students, that goes for you and your brother too." Man this teacher was mean, although her name sounded familiar. You had no idea why. Thor thwanked his head on the table, mumbling I'm doomed over and over again. You thought poor thor. Time skip~~~~ You were given a job by your peers, which was all of them... You were to take all the homework Loki missed, to him. Some of the students regretted this but the others thought of this as your initiation. You sighed and headed to the boys dorm, surprisingly the dorm was empty. Entering the dorm, passing all the names on the dorm rooms, you gave up and looked at the map, Loki's room was in the basement... Weird you thought. Going down the stairs, through the old creeky door, there Loki was reading a book. "Here's your homework, nerd." Loki glanced up from his book, you didn't see but could tell without even knowing the guy for that long, uh oh, he's smirking again. The door behind you slammed shut and locked. Awkwardly laughing, "ah well, it's obvious that I overstayed my welcome and I believe I should go now, so I'll see you in a few days." You tried unlocking the door, however you couldn't find the lock and the door wouldn't budge. "That won't work trust me I tried." Loki seductively cooed into your ear. From pure shock and reflex you turned around to slap him, but he caught your wrist and pinned you to the door. "Now now, no need to get hostile, we'll just have fun while we wait for the teachers to open my door to bring me my food rashens for the day." Loki nuzzled your neck and collarbone. Ravishing your sweet smell and taste as he lapped your neck with his tongue, finding your pulse. Loki chuckled, "already aroused by mere forplay. My sweet, the fun has yet to start." "Meh ah, please stop... This isn't right." You mewled out. Loki lifted up your short skirt, just petting your sensitive area to start off, and he unbuttoned your blouse and vest to reveal your very round, large bouncing breasts. He used his other hand and began to knead the very needy mound of flesh. "Oh, hmm, ah-Ahh... Mmmm, please stop this. This is all wrong and Ahh-ohahh... Gross, you shouldn't be touching me there it's gross." You tried to convince him to stop, but the truth was the feeling pooling inside felt so good that you wanted some inside, something large and for it to go in and out at a very fast pace. Loki began to plunge his fingers inside you, curling them and making a come here motion, you could feel him. His fingers felt so good but it wasn't enough. "My darling, why don't we take this to the bed?" He cradled you in his arms and laid you on his very comfy mattress. Loki crawled on top of you. You were so dazed that you didn't realize he strip in some fashion that could've had you questioning the school and the students attending. Loki's stiff large cock, and when did an elementary student have a cock the size of a full grown adult with the biggest cock known in history times five. (Meaning Loki's normal Cock.) Hey Loki called this fun, to you this is going to be torture. Loki just started out with placing the tip in first but even that was painful, your eyes stung with tears at the pain. So Loki just entered you, if the room wasn't soundproof, the president probably would've missed that hole in one he just had to make in stead of doing his fricken ass job. Your whole body trembled with pain. You could feel Loki all the way in your womb, after ten minutes of getting used to his ginormous size, well you begged the same question you begged before a thousand times, "please don't do this, it hurts, it's wrong and gross. Plus I'm not ready for a child." Loki pondered that for a moment. Either stop and be bored or continue and have the possibility of a child. Well his father would never allow it and if there is a possibility of a child he could easily hide the evidence that he did and blame Thor. The only ones who would believe Thor didn't would be you and a few teachers. But with Loki's way with words, his father would belief him and so would Sif since she is desperately in love with Thor, if anyone comes in between her and Thor she'll never forgive them even if it was Thor who rejected her. Loki began to thrust into you, your mewls and moans only made Loki go faster. His thrusts soon became animalistic after about 12 minutes of a rhythmic pace, his breath became labored. Inside your belly there was a volcano that needed to erupt, only you did all you could to not let it. It was beginning to hurt. Loki got this idea and began rubbing your clit vigorously, the absolute need to cum was coming to a close when suddenly, that knot in your stomach snapped, along with Loki rubbing your privates and trusting hard, fast, and deeply, he also began to lick and nibble on your breast. Once you came, he shot his seed deep inside you. You felt so very dirty. So sweaty and sticky and what made this worse you were only 10 years old. "I forgot to mention this earlier, my darling. My food rashons don't come until tomorrow." He cooed into your ear, tears once again stung your eyes, "so you'll have to spend the night with me, my lovely, do not fret, we'll take a long bath tomorrow together." He said licking your ear and nibbling on the shell. Time skip~~~~ Saved by Mr. Jones, only Mr. Jones didn't even acknowledge you were there. It was Thor's game, thankfully his father allowed him to play, but that also meant the other teams best player who was failing was allowed to play. Mr. Owen rule was not to show favoritism, and because of Ms. Lee and her one student that she always had to help and give tutors to to get his grade up even though he didn't care about school all he cared about; if the next date he has can handle his awesome might and sexy self. Since you could attend, you were rooting for Thor, mainly because he was more of a friend than Loki who had just raped you and forced you to take a bath with him, and that still confused you how did his best friend feel so huge inside you yet it appeared to be the normal size of a 10 year old boy. Strange... Thor was up at bat, the opposing teams pitcher, the very big buff guy, threw a fast ball, "Strike one!" Threw a curved ball, "Strike Two!" If he missed this next one his team looses. The jerk threw a ice ball? Thor hit it but he froze in place, one of the opposing teams in fielders cracked the ball off and threw it too first base, nonchalantly taking their time. They hit first base, "You're out! Middle school Jotuns win." You couldn't believe your eyes, 'how the hell did they freeze Thor in the middle of a blazing hot day?' You thought out loud. Well one things for sure this school is not what it seems... To be continued ~~~~


	3. To close for comfort... Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cold outside perfect for a snow day and perfect for a little mischief. Now Loki has had a taste of you he wants more and he'll get more wether you like it or not.

It was Thursday, you had just spent your second week at this academy. The crisp morning air outside your dorm was a little nippy for your tastes. Your roommate was one of the Jotuns only she was a year younger than you. She prefered the windows open at night. She was rather nice, a little taller than you, and her bust line was really developed for being a third grader. On her side of the room she already had lady equipment like pads, sexy panties, and padded bras. How old do these kids think they are? 21?! You remember your little fun time with Loki and how did a ten year old know how to pleasure a girl at that age? You got out of bed, but once you took the covers off you froze, the room felt like a freezer, you could see your breath, that's how cold it was in your room. You checked the window to see it was snowing out side. Great now you had to put on your coat and white tights. Closing the window, your roommate already left to go get breakfast, you began puting on your clothes for the day. Your coat was the last thing even though it was blue and white. You headed to the cafeteria to find everyone eating anything that was a breakfast food. The chef must be a great cook to know so many recipes. You saw Loki eating alone at a table. You despised him for what he did to you that first week, but you felt sorry for him for having no friends. Grabbing a tray, placing all the food you liked on it, you headed his way till a big blonde guy guided you to another seat. 

"Hey (f/n), why not sit with us?" Thor asked hoping you will eagerly. You glanced at him wide eyed. "I thought your dad disapproves of anyone sitting outside of their social group?" You reminded thor of your past conversation. "Oh yes, well I asked him and said I could have you sit with us with my group also allows it." You checked everyone, none of them seemed to mind. Shrugging your shoulders, you just go with what they said and sit down. The conversation was lively, all these guys talked about was they're next game they will be playing next and who they're playing against. "Thor remember, you have to actually study! No more playing video games or going out to eat with holgstaff." They both glared at the dark haired girl who you believed to be Sif. "Hey it's not my fault Loki got detention again..." "We know he's a gluten for punishment." Everyone but you said at the same time. "Someday he is going to cross that line where they aren't jokes and could possibly harm someone." "He's loved by to many of the teachers, no way would he ever get in trouble for harming someone or even, the possibility of taking it as far as raping a girl." Your eyes widened, "yeah it would a Miracle for that jerk to get caught, since he's able to get any girl to fall for him and the girl do until they realize they were tricked and fooled into thinking that he loves them and adores them, but in reality he just wants them to produce more of his blood thirsty children." You almost fainted. 'Thats why he took your virginity so he could have more children.' "Although, he should know that no one with the right mind who could actually have children would take him seriously, even if he transforms himself into the most adorable little ten year old that they let their guard down. His magic is limited since he stuck in that mortal form just like us only we have our strength." They all gapped amongst themselves forgetting you were even at the table. You almost felt relieved and worried at the same time, these guys talked about stuff that you would read from your fan fics or some myth books that you liked to read most of your free time. Loki had the personality of the trickster Loki Laufyson, of course that would be hard to prove since Loki was ten and supposedly Loki was about 1087 years old, he should appear to be 17 or so, if he had to look like he was in a certain age group. He should be a rebelious teenager not a naughty little child. You wondered to yourself: what would mister I screw ten year old girls for my own insane pleasures look like as a 17 year old? Thinking about it sort of turned you on. 'What the hell? Why is my no no square pulsing???' Well, yes, to you this stuff was new, you maybe informed about how sex is done, but you know nothing about how arousal and bleeding out of your lady parts works. Good thing in this school, they teach all the nesscary basics now in elementary and middle school, then teach you what you want to learn in high school and college. Why couldn't schools do that now? Don't ask me, sometimes teaching the young might be a better idea. Your first class today was Sex Ed. You groaned after one look at your schedule. 

The five people at your table finally noticed you, "oh," they all had a worried look on their face then Sif glared at Thor. He mouthed sorry, "hey what's wrong, little miss? Groaning because you have chemistry next, ugh, I hear ya. I hate Mr. B's class, half the time I don't even know what he's saying. He has that strange accent from this weird place known as Germany." "No it's not that." "Is it Mr. Kirkland's class, I can understand him, it's just he bores all of us to death when it comes to his stories on England and how he hates France and Russia." You giggled, "no it's not him." "Is it the very quiet history teacher? He never gives bad grades, but he also never teaches since he's too scared of his students." You giggled once more, "no, but that's just sad." Thor then asked since he probably knew who you were groaning about, "Is it Mr. Bonnefy for Sex ed?" Thor groaned. You nodded. Everyone gasped. "Thor I thought you had permission to skip that class?" He shook his head. "But why my good friend? We thought you passed that class last year?" Thor hung his head in shame. "Some how the teacher got word that I had spread a rumor, something about my hair being sexier than his... He held me back for it." They all said at the same time: "LOKI!" They were all glaring at the poor kid sitting by himself, he was almost finished. Loki glanced up at them, his eyes held sadness. You really felt sorry for the poor guy, he must feel lonely, no one to go to when he is sad or depressed. Maybe that's why he trapped you in his room that day. So he had someone to talk to and to hang out with. 

The bell rang, you took your tray and placed the dishes in the dish pile. You headed over to the elemantry building. The outside was blowing snow, you saw some of the girls in blue and purple uniform just dance in this so called weather. Some of them saying: "Father Laufy has granted us fresh frosty air! Thank you our king." Okay now you're sure this school is full of mythical creatures. For either those are Alaskans desperate to get out of the heat or they are frost giants desguised as humans. Well if you ever get a snow day, to them that is heaven on earth literally. They would actually look a Alaskan in the eye, wearing nothing on, going into the frozen water, in Alaska, and say they are wimps. No they're not wimps, they're just human, with normal body temperatures and if they go into frozen water they will also freeze. To a frost giant, frozen water in Alaska must feel like a hot springs. Anyway while you thought about this, you didn't notice you were staring and your frozen fingers were turning numb from the cold. "What the hell are you doing standing there like my moron of a brother?" You heard that voice before from somewhere, but your ears were also numb. Outside, the fog was getting thick. Someone grasped onto your arm and was pulling you somewhere. "Really, how much IQ does one need to know to go inside on a day like this? Odi--- I mean... My goodness girl, are you that dense or did you inherit your brains from your fathers side?" All you heard was muffled because your ears were so numb and cold. "Are you even listening, I'm starting to think your thor's sister." Once he took you inside you could see his face now. "Oh, hi Loki, thank you for directing me to the elementary building." He just glared at you. You backed away. He just took his coat off, hung it on the rack with all the others, and left you alone. You did the same and left to go find your class. You found it easily, not hard to find since there was a teacher with long flowing hair. You walked in, "Ah, bonjour ma Cheri. You must be the new student (f/n) (l/n). Well, don't just stand there like a wall flower, sit where ever you like. Except next to the miniature me. He need to learn his place in the world." You could see Thor's nails making marks in the desk and he was doing his best not to say something stupid. Appeared he was gritting his teeth. "Now on to page 173, if your text book. Here you'll be ztudying the wonder of the most important organ in all creation." You flipped to the page. Almost blowing chunks, ah come on you just ate, the chapter was centering on the man's ultimate best friend. The thing men cannot live without, their dick. Oh, yes, you just had to learn all about how a guys cock goes into a girls no no square, and sprays this weird type of white liquid up in your gut. How gross you felt sick just thinking about it. "Now could any one tell me how the cock can become erect?" No one was willing to raise their hand. You felt relieved till the teacher pointed to one in the back. "Yes, mr. Owensen?" Oh crap not loki... "That is very simple, when a male sees something he likes, such as a naked girls body, a beautiful girl, or is touching themself, their manhood gets the stimulation it yearns and becomes erect. But to get over the erection, the person keeps stimulating the organ until it spews out the owners sperm." "Very good, Mr. Owensen this is why your one of my favorite students. Now if you could give us a demenstration with your brother here." You went wide eyed. 'What the hell is this teacher sick in the head or something. Why would he make him do that to his own brother.' The bell rang. 'Ah thank god, now you don't have to watch extreme incest and gay love in a classroom.' Thor got up and was leaving for his next class, Loki was doing the same, you were also picking up your things when you felt a hand stroke your behind. You almost moaned but didn't. A voice came on the microphone: BECAUSE OF THE WEATHER SCHOOL IS CANCELED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. 

You almost wanted to say hurray until something covered your mouth and nose. You couldn't breath for a few minutes, then you fainted into someone's arms. 

To be continued...


End file.
